The Six Vowels of Destiny
Created by the fact that chat was a bit crazy in thy morning of March 31, 2016 Dragonmind218 mentioned that she still had all of the vowels pinged. EXCEPT Y //dramatic plot twist omg And the Six Vowels of Destiny were born . . . A = Female E = Female I = Transgender O = Male U = Female And sometimes Y . . . = Male //jazz hands People (aka metj): "this really inspired the vowels to spread across the United States with a tragedy, comedy and adventure wrapped into one." New York Times (aka resa): "This story made me reconsider the sheer importance of vowels." Prologue One day, Archimedes glanced out of the old glass pane. "Why do i do this to myself? We need some vowels. Pure vowels. Five vowels . . . A, E, I, O, and U." "But Archimedes, why not Y?" A curious voice asked. "BECAUSE Y SUCKS!" Archimedes yelled. "OH MAH FLAMIN SQUIRRELS, WHAT A SIN!" the other voice screamed. "Fine, fine, we shall add Y, but Y will only be a vowel when used at the end of a word. My decision is firm." Archimedes waved his talons, and six eggs popped into existence. "Imagination, please send these eggs to the Talons of Peace." The female NightWing nodded, and sped off into the night. Chapter A A looked up, then back at O. "Hey O-" "GUYS GUYS!" E screamed. "WHAT WHAT!" I asked in a loud whisper. "THERE'S A STORMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" E cried. Why is E so weird? ''A wondered. E was a very peculiar SeaWing. E barely even had the COLORS of a SeaWing! A glanced annoyed at E. "E, we want some peace and quiet, why don'tcha SHUT UP!" E glanced at A, looking hurt. ''Man, i didn't want to hurt her feelings . . . then there was a flash, then a loud boom. A jumped, and swiveled around to look at E, but E wasn't there. A sighed, then looked at O again. "Hey O . . ." the A burst into sobs. O looked momentarily confused, then gasped. "Oh yes! Time for the PITY PARTY!" A couldn't help but giggle. Chapter E E wandered through the dark corridors, searching for Y, the mysterious SkyWing. He was supposed to be dead, but Burn felt sorry for him and delivered him to the cave safely. E got to Y's room, and smiled, looking at Y through the doorway. Y looked up from his scroll and waved, and E entered the room. "So, whatcha thinking about?" E asked. "How i'm not even supposed to exist. Darn that Burn, if she wasn't so nice, i would have been dead and the word "why" would have an E in it." Y smiled at E, and E blushed. "So . . . hey, what're ya reading?" E asked in her slightly Australian accent. Why do i even have an accent? ''She asked herself. "The History of Archimedes?" a voice came from behind E. She whirled around, and saw I. "OMG HI I!" Chapter I Am Disgusted I gazed at Y and E disapprovingly. "Something wrong?" E asked. "Yes . . . Y, what was that thing you said? Some kind of trait . . . like, feeling? Ah yes, love. I'm feeling love right now." All of the girl vowels blushed. "Guys!" E yelped. "Why are you all in Y's room?" "Because I is here," A replied smoothly. Suddenly there was a scream, and O came rushing in. "GUYS! GUYS! KESTREL IS SUDDENLY DEAD BUT IT LOOKS LIKE A SANDWING KILLED HER!" I gasped. "Blaze?!" Questions murmured through the group of vowels. "BUT KESTREL WAS SO NICE!" A sobbed. ''Stupid SandWing, ''I thought. I simply looked up and grinned. "Well, Kestrel ''was ''nice, and smart, but she was also insane, and by the way, Blaze is a bloodthirsty monster, don't forget it." And with that, E rushed to the history cave. Chapter O My "Was that a pun?" O asked E. "Er, yes," E answered. O started doing the Macarena, and E started singing ''Human by Christina Perri. I entered the room, and A started screaming from the Prey Cave. "Wait, since when was there a Prey Cave?" O asked, continuing to do the Macarena. "Since, like, yesterday man," I replied. O gasped. "MAGIC!" E screamed. I glared at the others. "Actually, Webs dug it out with his own claws, and it's still small to begin with." Can you feel the love tonight . . . a quiet voice from the ground murmured. ''Gaea . . . ? O mumbled in his mind. ''It's all around you. A loves you, O. Y and E are lovesick, and everyone loves I, but I loves E the most. Don't you understand? Someone's going to die . . . Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Dragonmind218) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Mystery)